Darkside
by Riku2
Summary: A person from the future who has the ablility to suck other peoples powers and must find who took his girlfriend plz R&R *chapter 2 is now up*
1. Darkside

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
  
  
It was a normal day at Goku's house.  
  
"Hey dad time is it?" said Goten just barely waking up.  
  
"9:32" Goku said with his mouth full.  
  
"WHAT!? ARG IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN" Goten said running out the door out breaking it.  
  
After Goten left Goku mumbled, "Oh wait, its 7:32 our clock was a hour late and daylight savings pass yesterday."  
  
Meanwhile at capsule corp, Bulma had been working on a time machine for some time.  
  
"Finally! The time machine is built!" Bulma say with joy. "Now just to test it, but who would do it? Vegeta would just blow up the future." Upon thinking about this Vegeta came into the room and said "Trunks could do it, he's not learning anything in school anyway!"  
  
So later that day Bulma set up Trunks to go to the to the future " Be careful in the future and come back safely."  
  
"I will mom." and just that that he was sent to the future.  
  
Back with Goten " Oh man moms going to freak when she sees the door." when he reached school he saw that no one was at school. " Ok I know I'm not THAT late, jeez"  
  
Looking down at his watch it showed it was Sunday " Aww bitch, now I don't have an excuse for the door" He knew he shouldn't go home or he'll be working for days, so he went to capsule corp.  
  
After flying to Capsule Corp. he saw Bulma waiting for something "Hey Bulma how you doin?"  
  
"Hey Goten your just in time to see trunks come back from the future!"  
  
" Uhh sure Bulma whatever you say." *Jeez now I know she's crazy, better wait to see the future guy*  
  
After a long wait Trunks came back with a big flash.  
  
"Well! What happened trunks??" Bulma said without see how the now freaked out goten was going.  
  
"Nothing new really everything was sorta the same."  
  
"Are you 100% sure?"  
  
"Hmm let me think that traveling back really takes it outta you."  
  
After getting out of his freaking out state, goten asked what was going on. "Forgot this! I'm going home working for days is better then freaking out!"  
  
"Oh yea a blob followed me home, it talks and everything"  
  
"... YOU TOOK SOMETHING FORM THE FUTURE!?"  
  
"What? You never said I couldn't you only said be careful."  
  
" Well whatever, now let see this thing talk."  
  
The blob just wiggled around. "I have nothing to say to you"  
  
"What? Why? Are all the people their big stinky blobs?  
  
"what? Why are you asking me for that guy went to the future."  
  
"Well trunks? We have a lot of talking to do!!"  
  
Later that night Mr. Blob went out trunks's window  
  
*Great of all my luck I went back in time. Well Maybe he is here... Well whatever I better find a body and fast*  
  
So the blob went out to find a body, after he looked he could not find a good body anywhere so he went back to Capsule Corp. and look around the place. But no luck no pictures of anybody either.  
  
* Oh well I'll just change into whatever *  
  
So then he changed onto a man with silver spikey hair." Hmm I have to think of a name though hmm... Dragon? Naw. Metal? Naw its been done." After continuing like this.  
  
"I know! I'll be called Darkside! Now that that's done time to continue with my quest."  
  
He then went to trunks's side any woke him up.  
  
"Whoa! Who are you??? Stupid dreams.  
  
"You there, boy, do you know how to use a sword?"  
  
" Huh? Ya I do, why?"  
  
"Perfect" After those words he put his hand on his chest and absorb trunks! "This young ones ability's will really come in handy, now all I need is someone who had powers that can send you to one place to another just like that. Maybe that other boy that was there when I came here would know." Using trunks is power level sensor he started to head towards Goku's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What did ya think? This is my first story so bare with me. The next chapter should be done by tomorrow R&R or whatever. 


	2. The great swordsman

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
  
  
Well after reaching Goku's house Darkside started pounding on the door.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" Goten answered the door sensing great energy from Darkside.  
  
"Yes do you know anyone who can transport themselves to anyplace at anytime?"  
  
"Uh ya hold on" Goten went inside the house coming back with Goku.  
  
"Yeah? I can transport myself places" Goku too could sense his energy.  
  
"May you please show me?" Goten whispered in Goku's ear not to do it  
  
* Even if he can teleport it will be hard to absorb him, maybe I can get the younger one *  
  
"Well it is real early in the morning."  
  
"Can that boy there also do this?"  
  
" Uh I don't know can you goten?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
* Damn! Well maybe I can only absorb his teleporting powers, all I have to do now is touch him *  
  
"Well its ok I'm sure ill find someone else that can"  
  
* Ha good luck with that * Goten thought to himself still not liking this odd guy and wishing he would just leave.  
  
" Well it's been a pleasure meeting you." Darkside then held his hand out wanting Goku to shake it. Goku did and upon doing so a big flash appeared and Goku fell to the floor.  
  
"Dad!" Goten ran to his side. Darkside took this moment of opportunity and flew away. "Oh no you don't! You'll pay for that!" So after chasing him he noticed that Darkside could not fly very well. Goten easily caught up to him and took Darkside by surprise and punched him face hard knocking him out. "Well that was easy"  
  
After waking up in a dark room, Darkside noticed there was a bandage on his head * Huh? Why did they bandage me up? * He walked around and saw the door was slightly open.  
  
"Oh man dad I hope you'll be alright, mom went to get some medicine she'll be back soon"  
  
"He'll be alright, just give him some time"  
  
"Why did you do this!?"  
  
"I needed those powers to get back home"  
  
"Well your lucky Videl happened to stop by, she felt bad one hit knocked you out and bandaged you."  
  
"Yah? Well you pack quite a punch. I would had won if I had a sword"  
  
"A weapon doesn't always make a warrior, you have to learn to fight with you fists."  
  
"Heh next your going to tell me to have a heart."  
  
".." Goten suddenly saw that Goku was waking up. "Dad! Your ok!"  
  
Goku saw that the guy who hurt him and then punched him in the face again knocking him out " Uh oops! I didn't think one hit would knock him out!"  
  
"Well we'd better take him somewhere else" goten picked up Darkside  
  
They then took him to kame's lookout, everyone there crowded around him  
  
"Uh shouldn't we give him some air?"  
  
So they waited for him to wake up, 2 hours later he did.  
  
"Owwww my head why do people keep punching me in the head so much"  
  
"Well we wouldn't it you keep hurting people"  
  
"Well I didn't think that I would hurt him as bad as I did, now if you don't mind I want to be alone."  
  
After a while Videl found Darkside alone  
  
"Hey a while ago goten said you said you didn't have a heart."  
  
"Yah? What of it"  
  
"Well that's not true every human has a heart"  
  
"Yah every human.."  
  
".. I see" Videl felt sad and walked away  
  
"Hey wait"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Tell the others I had to go" ".. Ok then" and after that Darkside use Goku's instant transmission and disappeared  
  
After that Darkside knew exactly were he was. the bosses lookout.  
  
"Boss I completed my quest in that world"  
  
"Very good now go to another world and absorb more ability's "  
  
"Have any ones in mind?"  
  
"Hmm yes there is one person that will give you great power... his name is Sephiroth..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well? I hoped you liked my 2nd chapter the next one should be up very soon R&R ya? 


	3. Power of the Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :( or FF 7 : (  
  
  
  
"I want you to gain his great powers, and if you see anyone else who is extremely powerful get them too do you understand Darkside?"  
  
"Yes sir, uh one question who's Sephiroth?"  
  
"You'll know who he is once you get there, trust me, now get going, here is a picture so you can teleport there."  
  
"What if I refuse? No one is forcing me to do this."  
  
"Heh see that's where your wrong you know in one of there places the man who kidnapped your beloved girlfriend will be there waiting for you, these people will simply help you become stronger."  
  
"...I suppose so, well I'm off then" and then Darkside used instant transmission and then he was gone.  
  
Darkside then found himself in a church * A beat up one at that, hmm I better start looking for this Sephiroth guy * He looked up to see 2 people being chased by people in blue suits.  
  
"Ha I guess this is a good time to test my skills, hmm but I need a sword." Looking around he only found a stick. "Forget it I guess I should just attack them" Darkside then went charging at them knocking all but a guy with red hair out.  
  
"Tch we won't forget this!" Then the red haired guy took off.  
  
Darkside then flew up to see the to people one was a guy with an oversized sword and the other in a pink dress.  
  
"Oh thank you for saving us you have a very big heart my name is Aeris and this is..." she was cut off by Darkside.  
  
"What? A heart? Ha I have no need for such nonsense!" Darkside picked up a sword from one of the fallen men. "Look, where is Sephiroth?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about I've always been in this church."  
  
"Damnit that's not what I asked was it!? Now if you don't know then you die. Heh ya that's right I don't have such a big heart now huh?"  
  
"Cloud what do we do? You saw how fast he took those other guys out"  
  
" Don't worry about it the way he handling that sword he should be no problem"  
  
* Hmm this man must be Sephiroth to be able to talk so big * Darkside then got a flash from trunks's memory showing his how to use ki attacks.  
  
* All right! This will really come in handy *  
  
He powered up his sword and shot beams at him, and after along time of doing this cloud was getting very tried "Arg I have no time for this" Darkside reached his hand and grabbed clouds face. "Please don't do this! I beg you" Darkside look at the tears on Aeris's face and said "Stop? Did whoever got my girlfriend stop? Or when I begged him to? Sephiroth must be absorbed in order to be my love back."  
  
"Then please leave us out of this!"  
  
"What? This man is not Sephiroth? Even if this was true I could use his great ability's to use a sword"  
  
"But then I would also suffer the pain of loss just like you did don't let this happen to someone else. Please have a heart deep down inside I know even you must have one."  
  
"..." Darkside then tossed cloud out of his sight "I have no heart, I lost it when I lost her. It seems Sephiroth isn't here at this time mark my words "cloud" you will see me again."  
  
"You said Sephiroth? Heh good luck you will need it trying to find him" Darkside just glanced at cloud and transported out of that world back to his bosses lookout.  
  
"Well did you find Sephiroth?"  
  
"He's not of that time and from what I hear he is very strong"  
  
"Well you all you need is a great ability to power up yourself or to transform-"  
  
"Yes! that's it ill transform into something great and powerful, say.. like a dragon"  
  
"Heh yes a wise decision I might know were you can find such a person, a young boy who goes by the name of Ryu..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well this chapter is a bit better then the others by tomorrow the next chapter should be up  
  
please R&R! 


End file.
